


Shattered Memories of Oneself

by Samaki1000



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaki1000/pseuds/Samaki1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek does something so terrible that he has to leave his life in the city and move to Southpark. Biggest problem is he can't remember what that is and his parents are being less then helpful. Though not all is bad, after all a new start could be just what Tweek needs and maybe a caring boyfriend as well. Warning:Later chapters will contain abuse, suicidal thoughts, and drug abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as if Tweek Tweak never lived in south park. This will be my first Fan-fic on A03, I'd appreciate any feedback or comments.

Puppy Love

Transferring schools was never easy, especially in high school. Making new friends, trying to fit in the usual crap, but for Tweek this was about running away and forgetting his past. Tweek was fifteen and had a full mental break down a month ago. It's almost as if Tweek had completely lost his memory of that day. His parents decided that they needed to move him away from the city life. That's how Tweek found myself in Southpark. They had bought a small coffee shop though they didn't need to really work. The Tweek family had a lot of money from their inheritance. The coffee shop was more of a small dream of his dad's. Tweek took a small sip from his own thermos coming back the reality, "Why did we move to Southpark again?" Tweek asked with slight annoyance at the boring scenery.

"We talked about this sweetie, it's so we can retire in peace out here." His mother said with a soothing voice. She was a shitty liar but Tweek didn't want press further and annoy cause a fight. Tweek knew they moved here because of him but for some reason he couldn't quite remember what had happened. Just the nightmares that plagued his dreams. "Look Tweek its your new school. Isn't it nice looking?"

"Yeah... Looks great." Tweek said with slight sarcasm.

"We've got to go get the coffee shop set up for the day, you know where you need to go right son?" Tweek's dad said as they pulled to a stop in front of the main office building.

"Yup, see consular, make friends, and don't get kidnapped." Tweek said throwing that last one in for the fun of it.

"Alright, have fun and be safe." His dad said with a worried smile.

"Just tell people you're from the city everyone out here will want to be your friend for sure!" His mother beamed as he got out of the car.

"Yup, got it." Tweek said hurrying towards the building. He quickly found his way to the consular's office and noticed there was someone already sitting outside. A boy around his age with a simple blue jacket black slacks and a silly blue hat that made Tweek smile.

Craig looked up to see the spiky hair boy walking towards him, he had a green shirt on that greatly complemented his soft green eyes although his small frame and young face made him look closer to an early middle school student. Of course he had to sit next to him out of all the empty spots near him. Craig sighed, "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"Probably not, but that's okay." Tweek says with a smile before leaning over to sniff him.

"What the fuck?!" Craig said pulling back almost falling off the chair. "Did you just sniff me?!" Craig was so confused by this, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or flattered that this random cute boy just sniffed him.

"We should be friends." Tweek said after a second of pondering the scent. "You smell really nice soo... we should be friends." Tweek said with a smile and a approving nod.

"Well sure why not that makes perfect fucking sense." Craig said sarcastically.

"Great! My names Tweek, so I guess you'll be my first friend in this town!" Tweek said beaming with joy.

"Craig, you know I..." Craig started to explain he was being sarcastic but something about how adorable Tweek's smile was stopped him. "I guess so." Craig sighed wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

"Oh, you must be the new kid from Austin." A tall women in a plain blue dress said with a smile. "I'm the consular my names Abby and yours?"

"Tweek Tweak ma'am, pleasure to meet ya." Tweek said putting a country accent behind his voice knowing that everyone thought people from Texas clearly rode into town on horseback.

"If you'll just step inside my office we'll get some papers filled out and you'll be all set and ready for the year." She said with a smile. "Oh and Craig what ever you did just tell them we talked I really don't have time today." This time she didn't talk with a smile but with an annoyed looked.

"Whatever," Craig said happy to get away anyways.

After Tweek had gotten all of his paperwork taken care of he decided he didn't really care for showing up for the last fifteen minutes of math class and instead explored the school. It was a lot smaller than he was used to but it was still a pretty nice school. Since Tweek had arrived so late his next period was actually lunch which proved more difficult to find then Tweek would've liked to admit. He walked in to the already fully packed cafetiere and looked for Craig since that was the only person he actually 'knew'. He spotted him across the cafe and started to make his way through the tables when stopped by a very fat boy. He had messy black hair, a pudgy face, and a red sweater that seemed to barely hold all his fat in place.

"Hey new kid!" He said with a smug smile. "Don't you know there's a toll for walking by our table?" He said holding his hand out.

"Oh man, are you so poor you have to shake down everyone that walks by?!" Tweek said half laughing to himself.

"What the fuck did you say!?" The fat boy stood up fast slamming his hands against the table.

"Cartman don't be a jackass." An annoyed looking boy with a dorky green hat and orange vest said.

"Kyle if I wanted you opinion I'd ask you stupid fucking Jew." Cartman spat back. "Now new kid I'd like you to..."

"Holy crap you stink!" Tweek said waving his have in front of his face before covering his nose. "If it's money so you can bathe I'd happily chip in!" Tweek sang loudly drawing attention of the nearby table.

"I... You... I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cartman yelled throwing a punch at Tweek which he simply dodged with a quick side step and laughed as Cartman tumbled over and hit the floor.

"I'm just gonna... go okay?" Tweek said embarrassed for the Cartman's fatass who was now squealing in rage on the floor. Tweek made his way over to Craig's table to notice all three boy's had watched his little encounter with Cartman. One was a young black kid who wore a purple shirt with a giant T on it. The other was a burnett red sweater half opened showing off a 'Go COWS!' green shit.

"Holy crap you're awesome!" The burnett said quickly jumping up to nearly tackle Tweek down.

"Chill Clyde," Craig said without an effort to get up. "Though I've never seen anyone make Cartman look so stupid so fast." He said with a approving smile.

"It was nothing really, in the city every block has some dumbass trying show off how big they are." Tweek smiled and leaned in close to sniff Clyde.

"Uhm... hi?" Clyde said both nervous and confused by Tweek's sudden approach.

"He seems to sniff people he wants to get to know." Craig said with a sigh, "He'll probably sniff you to Token so don't freak out." Craig couldn't believe that this somehow just seemed normal for him.

"You smell okay, so we can be friends!" Tweek said with a smile before taking a small sniff of Token and nodding. "Yup all good here."

"Thanks..." Token said confused and looked at Craig for answers, but all he got was a I don't fucking know man shrug instead.

"Why do you sniff people?" Clyde asked, Clyde was never one to avoid asking questions, no matter how dumb the question may be.

"You can tell if someones a good person or not based on their scent." Tweek said with a smile.

"Can't you just wear body spray or something?" Clyde asked.

"Hmm... I'm sure I'd still be able to smell if they're a good person or not."

"Can I sniff you?" Craig heard himself saying before realizing what he said.

"I normally don't like people sniffing me but since you seemed cool about my sniffing you I guess." Tweek wasn't used to people returning his weirdness but reluctantly sat next to Craig.

Craig leaned over and took in all of Tweek's scent and felt himself actually getting aroused from it. "Uhm... Yeah I see what you mean." Craig said looking away his face beginning to turn red. Craig had known he liked guys but never found anyone in Southpark crush worthy, but now here was this new kid. Within one day of meeting Tweek, he knew he had his first real crush.


	2. Tweek, Tweeks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is fitting in well in his new school until something brings back memories causing him to slowly come to the realization of what he's done.

Tweek, Tweeks?

Mostly Craig PoV

The rest of the week had been quite boring. Craig leaned back against the wall and took a slow drag of his cigarette. It was peaceful behind the school, the teachers never checked probably due to their lack of care. It was Craig's spot, his little get away for a moment of peace. He used to come back here to think and clear his head. Only now the only thing he could seem to think about was the small blond boy he was sharing his cigarettes with.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" Tweek asked between drags.

"Nothing really, except play video games and many some pool and the bar." Craig said leaning back and staring into distance.

"I like video games," Tweek said staring at the open sky.

"What kind of games do you play?" Craig asked looking at Tweek now.

"I'm not really sure anymore... my parents told me I hit my head or something and had partial amnesia... but I honestly think that's some bullshit." Tweek said with hint of bitterness.

"Why would they lie about something like that?"

"Who fucking knows with them," Tweek took another long drag. "Forget I said anything."

"Okay, well did you want to come over and play some games?" Craig asked to change the subject.

"Thanks that sounds like fun!" Tweek said happily.

"Sounds good, well we better head to science lab now." Craig said leading the way.

Science was quite boring today, basic study with one lab. At least he'd get to spend time with Tweek. He finished up his lab easily with the only problem being the three loud morons in the back. Just as he got up to turn his assignment in he heard a large crash from behind him. Craig looked back to see Kenny had somehow managed to cut his hand on one of the lab beakers.

"Fuck Kenny your so stupid!" Cartman yelled laughing.

Craig simply sighed at their stupidity and turned around. Stopped by Tweek in front of him staring at Kenny. Tweek was shaking violently, his eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost. "Tweek?" Craig said walking over to him. No response, his skin slowly getting paler. Craig reached a hand out and gently touched Tweek's shoulder.

"Augh!" Tweek screamed loudly stepping back. "Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled with a hard twitch and staggered backwards. "S-stay away from me!" He yelled sprinting out the door.

Craig stood there in shock. What happened to him? That wasn't the same Tweek from just thirty minutes ago. It's as if a totally different person appeared.

"Wow Craig, one week and your new butt buddy already hates you." Cartman said with a laugh.

Craig simply ignored him and ran out after Tweek. He found his around the corner shaking huddled up knees pulled to his chest. "Tweek... are you okay?" he asked about to reach out but stopping not wanting to cause him any more distress.

"I... I didn't mean to do it... I swear I was just so scared." Tweek chocked out between sobs. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" Tweek yelled causing Craig to sit down and wrap his arms around the poor boy.

"It's okay Tweek, I'm not mad I promise." Craig said confused at if he was really talking about him or not. He simply sat there for a while holding and gently petting Tweek until the shaking finally stopped and Craig heard a small snicker.

"I don't really sniff everyone you know." Tweek said looking up with a weak smile. "Just people who I might be interested in." Tweek pulled Craig down into an awkward hug.

"Are you okay now?" Craig asked with a smile. Again it was like Tweek changed into a completely different person than he was just a few seconds ago.

"Huh? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Tweek said standing up with Craig.

"I mean you did just kind of freak out there." Craig said slightly confused.

"I did?" Tweek asked looking down. "I honestly don't remember, it just..." Tweek winced a bit at the thought. "Lets not talk about this for now okay?" he asked quickly after.

"Yeah," Craig said looking at Tweek with puzzlement, had he really forgotten his freak out that quickly? Thankfully the bell signaling school was over rang and they could at least go home and escape his questioning class mates. Tweek reached over and entwined his fingers with Craig's.

"Thanks, for uh helping me I guess." Tweek said looking away squeezing Craig's hand.

"No problem," Craig said running his thumb along Tweek's soft hand. "Soo... does this mean we're dating now or something?" Craig asked with a hopeful smile. Tweek suddenly let go of his hand and stared ahead for what felt like hours to Craig.

"If you're willing to be with someone as broken as me I'd be happy to be with you." Tweek finally said quietly.

"You're no more fucked up then the rest of us," Craig reached out for Tweek's hand which Tweek quickly took.

"Thanks, lets hurry to the buses we don't want to miss them!" Tweek hurried along pulling Craig with him. They were one of the last ones on the bus but, much to Craig relief his usual spot across from Clyde was still empty and waiting for them.

"Ha I knew Cartman was a lying sack of shit!" Clyde said with a big smile to Tweek and Craig.

"He was going around telling everyone Craig like assaulted you or some shit."

"Why would he say that?" Tweek asked taking his seat and scooting over by the window.

"It's Cartman he says shit just to get attention." Craig told the group. "Besides it wasn't anything like that, it just seems Tweek greatly dislikes seeing blood is all." Craig wouldn't tell them about Tweek's freak out, it wasn't their business anyways.

"Ah, that's alright I'm afraid of cockroaches." Clyde said with a slight blush. "When one crawls on your skin it just freaks me out!" He said making a shivering motion.

"Clyde all you have to do is kill the dumb thing..."

"Killing anything is bad... we shouldn't ever kill things." Tweek interrupted looking at his hands. "I mean you know bugs have feelings to."

"I guess so, but they're still gross!" Clyde said laughing.

"You okay Tweek?" Craig took his hand again noticing Tweek was still staring down at his own.

"Yeah, sorry just distracted." Tweek said with a smile before locking fingers with Craig and smiling at the safeness he felt around him.

"Oh man!" Clyde said in awe. "Only took one week for you and bad boy Craig here to hit it off!" Clyde was practically leaning over on top of Craig now.

"Yeah so what," Craig said shoving Clyde back over to his side of the bus as it begun to lurch forward.

"I just never thought you'd actually open up to anyone." Clyde said happy but annoyed that Craig never even gave him a chance.

"Yeah well Tweek doesn't do weird shit like tackling someone for a hello every time." Craig gave him a smug smile.

"I do worse then tackle." Tweek said before taking a small bite at Craig's neck that sent shivers through his entire body.

"What the..." He looked over at Tweek who just smiled.

"Relax I didn't break the skin or anything." He said giggling a bit.

"Craig... that's hot." Clyde said almost drooling over them.

Craig simply looked away his face slowly growing redder. He had no clue what he'd gotten himself into when he said he'd be Tweek's boyfriend but holy crap. Just from that slight intimate contact sent shivers through his entire body. He was thankful for the backpack on his lap now hiding a very obvious erection that he was having trouble willing away. Thankfully by the time they got to his and surprisingly Tweek's stop as well his erection had gone away completely.

"How cool is this!" Tweek beamed with a smile. "You live practically next door!" he exclaimed noticing that only one house stood between the two.

"Yeah," Craig said with a smile. "Your parents have been picking you up for the past couple of days so I never really noticed how close you were."

"Yeah they wanted to make sure I was okay on my first week of school." Tweek said as they went over to his house. "Oh no ones home by the way so just make yourself at home." he unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal boxes stacked all over the place and couch with a single table next to it holding a coffee maker.

"Your family really enjoys coffee huh?" He asked sitting down on the couch, Tweek house looked the same as his except for the slightly dark green interior.

"Yeah if only they could unpack some of their shit." Tweek said with clear annoyance to the amount of unpacking left undone. "Want to see my room?"

"Sure," Craig hoped up and followed the blond up the stairs and to his room. Tweek room was on a completely different level of clean. It was almost as if it had been perfectly sterilized. There were no boxes on the floor everything had its place. "Jesus... do you hide a maid in your closet?" Craig asked severely impressed by his work.

"No I just don't like things to be out of order." Tweek said with a nervous smile. "So we have a few minutes before anyone gets home." Tweek said with a sly smile.

"Uh... wouldn't that mess up your clean bed sheets?" Craig said pushing Tweek gently towards that bed.

"I can always fix them." Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig and fell backwards onto his bed. He quickly found a small opening in Craig's neck and took another gentle bite as he rubbed along Craig's body.

"This is all kind of fast and all Tweek..." Craig began to say between the shivers he felt from Tweek's touch. "Should we at least use condoms?" To that Tweek let go released hit bite on Craig.

"Oh... I don't do that stuff." Tweek said looking away. "I really like snuggling, biting, and rubbing but no real sex... I'm A-Sexual." Tweek said with a worried look afraid Craig wouldn't approve.

"Sounds cool to me." Craig said with a big smile. "Honestly I've never had sex and was never really interested anyways so maybe I'm the same." He crawled over to Tweek laying his hand on Tweek's chest.

"I've... had sex augh!" Tweek winced at that thought and tears begun to fill his eyes. What the hell is wrong with me?! He felt Craig hold him close while the tears leaked out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me..." Tweek said between sniffles as he hid his face into Craig's chest.

"It's fine," Craig ran his hands gently through Tweek's messy hair. "I'm here for you to help you through what ever it is I promise." Craig was normally one to never care about other peoples crap but here he was again. Wanting to do anything he could to help calm Tweek down as he shook and sobbed in his hold. Eventually Tweek had fallen asleep and Craig simply closed his eyes and joined him. He'd rather not risk waking him up after the rough day he seemed to be having.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are sometimes just windows to forgotten memories, more Tweek past stuff and lots of cheesy fluff.

Tweek was half naked with nothing but his green shirt on. His whole body ached as he pulled out the knife from the older boy's chest. Tears filling his eyes as he fell back off of the boy looking lifeless form in front of him. "Did it make you feel strong?" The boy sat up with a grim smile. "Did you enjoy killing me Tweek?"

"Augh! I didn't mean to!" Tweek screamed crawling backwards until hitting a wall. He looked at the boy, he recognized as his ex-boyfriend Casey. He had pale blue eyes and messy black hair with chest dripping with crimson blood. He looked into his eyes and felt cold and uneasy.

"You're a cold blooded killer Tweek." He said reaching his hand out.

"No!" Tweek yelled knocking his hand away. "I just refused to be your victim!" He screamed tears flooding out now.

"Tweek!" Craig yelled as he desperately tried to wake Tweek up. Tweek was shaking violently and screaming in his sleep. "Tweek wake up!"

Tweek opened his eyes, to see Craig holding him. He wrapped his arms around Craig and held him close. "Why haven't you ran away." Tweek said between sobs. "I've been nothing but a wreck, and we've only been together for one day..."

"I'm not leaving you." Craig said firmly lifting Tweek's face up so that their eyes met. "In this whole shitty town I've never felt anything more real than how I feel about you. It may sound crazy but it feels like we were meant to find each other." Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek gently on the lips.

Tweek twitched slightly from the touch and pulled back slightly, "I'm not really a fan of kissing on the lips." Tweek said with a weak smile. "But I can already tell you like this more anyways." Tweek leaned over to Craig's neck biting down softly onto his skin. Craig moaned softly as Tweek slowly bit down harder making sure to be gentle enough to not hurt him.

"God, I don't know how your doing that but it feels amazing..." Craig said with another loud moan.

"Tweek do you mind if we have a word with your new friend?" Tweek's mother said from the doorway. Tweek jumped back almost falling off his bed only saved by the fact that Craig had grabbed hand holding him up.

"Augh! Oh god it's not what it looks like!" Tweek yelled turning a dark red.

"We're not mad Tweek we would just like to have a word with..." His mom stared at Craig waiting for an answer.

"C-Craig, Craig Tucker." Craig said, he'd never been caught in such a position before. He wasn't quite sure if he'd even get out of the house alive at this point.

"We'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen when you're decent Craig." She said walking away without another word.

"Soo... Am I going to die?" Craig asked Tweek pulling him back to the safety of the bed.

"I don't think they'd do something that crazy." Tweek said with a slight twitch.

"Well just in case I do think I could get one more quick nibble?" Craig said with a smile.

"Come back alive and you'll get as many as you want." Tweek said pushing Craig off the bed.

"Sounds good to me." He walked carefully downstairs fixing his shirt hat and pants and making sure he wasn't hard when walking into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, Craig was it?" Mr. Tweak said gesturing to an open chair.

Craig sat down and looked across the table at the two parents. They didn't have a look of anger just concern. "I..."

"So, Tweek seems to like you." Mr Tweak said cutting Craig off. "Lets make this clear though, you can't be with him."

"I don't think that's for you to decide." Craig said back coldly.

"The hell it isn't! You think we moved all this way so another one of you fuckers could hurt my son?!" He was shouting at Craig now which cause Tweek to appear in the kitchen doorway.

"He's not Casey..." Tweek said softly.

"Tweek... you remember?" His dad said with a look of dread across his face.

Tweek shook his head and looked down at his feet. He wasn't sure this was the time for Craig to find this out but his parents had forced him to say something drastic. He had to protect whatever he and Craig had, Tweek didn't want to be alone again. "I just remember that I killed him..." Tweek said looking away, afraid to look at Craig.

Mrs. Tweak's coffee mug shattered to the ground with a loud crash as she raised her hands to cover the tears flowing out in a steady stream now. Mr. Tweak was frozen by his sons words. He had hoped Tweek would just move on and forget. Craig seemed to be the only one who moved. He made his way to Tweek and simply pulled him into a hug. "Remember, you told me you can smell if someones a bad person. Tweek, you don't smell bad so even if you did kill someone you must have had a good reason to." Craig said calmly rubbing his hands along Tweek's back hoping to calm him.

It was with that that Tweek's dad finally broke free from the shock of his son finding the truth they hid from him. "I'm sorry Tweek, I'm sorry Craig." He said with a smile beginning to form. Tweek was right, the boy that stood before him comforting his son wasn't Casey. "Please, don't hurt him." He said softly before walking over to his wife and leading her out of the room.

"Want to go for a walk?" Craig asked. Tweek simply nodded as Craig took his hand and led him outside. They walked down the street silently for a while before Craig felt he had to say something to break the heavy silence that was weighing on them. "I love you Tweek." Craig wasn't sure if truly meant it or not but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Even if I'm a murderer?" Tweek asked wincing at the word.

"Don't ever call yourself that." Craig stopped and looked at Tweek. "I Still don't really know how to handle this but one thing I know is your not a bad person."

"Craig... I love you to." Tweek said smiling and happy for the first time not worrying about his past. Their walk had led them to Stark's Pond where Tweek smiled and looked over it. "This is such a nice peaceful spot." Tweek said smiling at Craig.

"There's a bench a little bit down the way if you want to sit down."

"I like this spot."

"I guess if your happy that's all that matters." Craig and Tweek sat down holding hands and looking across the pond.

"Crazy first week in Southpark." Craig said with a smile.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you didn't run for the hills earlier." Tweek looked at him with a smile. "But I'm really glad you didn't."

"Just promise me I'm not just some rebound crush okay."

"How can you be a rebound crush if we started dating before I even remembered I was with someone before."

"Hmm, I guess you got me on that one." Craig said with a small laugh as he and Tweek laid back in the snow. "Do you remember why you did it?" Craig asked after a brief silence.

"Remember when I said I had sex..." Tweek started with a sigh. "He raped me, but that's not what made me really do it. After he had finished and let me go, he turned around to his sick perverted older friend and offered them a turn." Tweek said with a cold chill to his voice.

"Well, if you didn't kill him I sure as hell would have." Craig squeezed Tweek's hand failing to hold the bitter anger in his voice. Tweek had to be the one of the nicest guys Craig's ever met and he couldn't even imagine anyone hurting Tweek like that being human.

"Just don't tell my parents I know okay?"

"Why are you hiding that you know?"

"It's better if they think I just remember small bits and pieces. It wasn't a pretty sight when they found me." Tweek said looking up stars. "It really is crazy that you see the stars even before the sun has fully set here."

"Yeah," Craig didn't pressure Tweek to talk about anything he wasn't ready to.

"So, even though I told you I don't do sex things." Tweek said with a sly smile on his face. "That doesn't include hand jobs and not to brag but I'm pretty sure you've never felt anything quite like a Tweek hand job."

"My family will be at my sisters cheer leading thing if you wanted to show me these amazing skills." Craig said with a smile.

"I figure it's the least I can do since I've gotten you aroused what at least four times I've noticed today."

"I guess you do owe me at this point." Craig said getting up quickly and helping Tweek to his feet before heading towards his house. Craig led up Tweek up to his room and pushed the door opening revealing a fairly messy room.

"Wow, at least cum stained sheets will be the least of our worries." Tweek snickered.

"Shut up," Craig said blushing but pulling Tweek in shutting and locking the door behind them before finding their way over to the bed. "I guess we can just pick up where we left off." Craig said pulling Tweek onto his lap.

"I don't think your ready for how magical my hands really are." Tweek said with a sly grin as he slid his hands under Craig's shirt causing shivers to run through his entire body. With how Tweek used he hands, Craig was sure he wasn't missing much of anything being with Tweek. Who needed sex when Tweek had magic hands.


	4. Coffee with Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Craig, Tweek's worries are starting to fade away. Yet something else seems to be getting to Tweek now.

Tweek stood at the bus stop nervously looking at Craig. "It's not that bad I promise!" He squeaked out.

"You can see it a mile away!" Craig said pointing at the giant bite mark left on his neck.

"I mean you can always say it's something else..."

"Really? Cause you can literally see the teeth mark's!" Craig yelled pointing at it.

"Oh come on, no ones going to even say anything, thought it is an impressive bite mark." Tweek said with a bright smile.

"You seem quite pleased with your work." Craig said with a glare.

"Hey it's you fault for moaning so loudly when you came. It just got me all excited and I guess I bit a little hard." Tweek said blushing and looking away as the bus to school pulled up in front of them.

They made they way to the back of bus to find their usual spot. Craig sat down with a sigh doing his best to hide the mark as they rode to school. Unfortunately for Craig the bus driver took a hard right causing Craig to slide into Tweek showing the left side of his neck that he was covering with his hand.

"Holy fucking shit!" Clyde yelled out causing almost the entire bus to look back at them. "That's one crazy mark on your neck Craig!" He said looking at Tweek who was blushing and hiding behind Craig now.

"Clyde shut the fuck up!" He yelled back turning red and turning to glare at Tweek.

"I wonder how you got that..." Tweek said looking as innocent as possible.

"Jesus Craig, is Tweek part wolf or something? That mark looks freaking intense!" Clyde continued to yell much to Craig's annoyance.

Tweek simply responded with a small rawr over Craig's shoulder showing off some very large menacing canine teeth.

"Now that's scary," Clyde said with a smile.

"You really are far to cute to stay mad at." Craig said with a sigh.

"Sorry," Tweek said with a smile and laid his head on Craig's shoulder. It wasn't long after that they arrived at the school.

"Want to sneak off before class for a quick smoke?" Craig whispered.

"Yeah," Tweek responded, following Craig to his secret spot behind the school.

Then leaned back against the wall looking out at the blue sky slowly taking drags off their cigarettes. "What is is Clyde?" Craig said annoyed that someone other than Tweek was now interrupting the sanctity of his smoking spot.

"I was wondering if you two would help me out?" Clyde said slightly blushing.

"With what now?" Craig said as he snuffed out the rest of his cigarette staring at the Clyde, making sure his annoyance is known.

"Can you two come on a double date with me?" Clyde said looking at Tweek knowing Craig would never go for it unless Tweek dragged him along.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Tweek blurts out before Craig had a chance to refuse the invitation.

"Who are you even bringing Clyde?" Craig said feeling a headache growing. Clyde was great in small doses but Craig wasn't sure he could handle a double date with him and some annoying bitch.

"Oh uh... Kevin Stoley," Clyde said bashfully.

"Whoa when did this happen?"

"Well we're not dating yet but after tonight we will be!" Clyde grinned.

"Oh god, please tell me you're trying some cheesy shit you saw on a movie." Craig groaned.

"It's not cheesy man, trust me it's going to be awesome! Just show up at my house right after school!" Clyde yelled back running away.

"I doubt it'd be that bad." Tweek said taking Craig's hand with a smile. "Nothing could beat your cheesy 'I love you Tweek'" Tweek said impersonating Craig's voice and snickering.

"Hey, you said it back so I guess you're just as cheesy as me." Craig said pushing Tweek with a smile.

"Shit, I guess so." Tweek laughed as Craig walked him to his class.

After dropping Tweek off at his class Craig made his way to his class and dreaded the thought that his seat was right next to Cartman. He sat down and sighed as he watched fatass and his trio follow in line.

"Hey Craig..." Cartman said with a smug smile looking at his neck. "Look's like someones showing the new kid a good time in Southpark." He said nudging Kenny.

"Fuck off fatass," Craig said coldly.

"Oh come on Craig, I just wanted to know if Tweek was a screamer with how girly he already looks I bet he'd almost pass off as a good little bitch." Cartman said with a sly grin knowing full well he finally had a way to fuck with stoic Craig.

"Fuck, off," Craig said pausing between the words with an evil glare at Cartman.

"Hey, I just want to know if he's got a sweet ass man. I mean I bet it'd be fun to share that little whore..." Cartman's words rung inside Craig. Rage swelling up, instantly seeing Cartman as the same kind of person Tweek's abusive ex boyfriend was.

"I said fuck off fatass!" Craig yelled standing up and staring Cartman down.

"Craig Tucker!" Mrs. Katie yelled from the door. Another fat bitch like Cartman with long brown hair.

"Fuck off, I already know what you're going to say." Craig said grabbing his bag and walking out of the class. He heard the bitch ramble off a few more words but Craig simply kept walking and ignored her. He was half way to the consular when he stopped a realized Tweek's class was right down the hall. Screw it he thought to himself, Tweek was in computer science and Mr. Davis loved Craig anyways. He walked in the class drawing some attention but mainly focused on the soft green eyes that caught his. They stared at each other for a while, Craig taking notice that Tweek was sitting completely alone even though there were plenty of seats near the other kids.

"Craig I believe I don't have the pleasure of your company until tomorrow." Mr. Davis said breaking Craig's trance. Mr. Davis was a tall slightly balding man with a big build that always looked odd when he sat behind the computer.

"Oh, Mrs. Katie was being a bitch and I missed Tweek." Craig said with a smile.

"Are you passing English?" Mr. Davis asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I have a ninety eight in her class." Craig said with a half shrug.

"I guess it's better then you hiding out smoking anyways, just don't distract Tweek to much he's already behind as it is." Mr. Davis said with a sigh.

He made his way over to Tweek and sat down next to him, as Tweek frantically closed some tabs out on his computer screen. "Looking at weird porn or something?" Craig question jokingly.

"N-no did you just come here to spy on me?" Tweek questioned with a hiss.

"I can leave." Craig said looking at him coldly.

"No I'm sorry..." Tweek said looking down at his keyboard. "I'm not good with trusting people still please don't be mad." Tweek said shaking slightly.

"Relax I'm not mad," Craig reached over and put his hand on Tweek's. "If it's something your not ready to share with me yet I understand." Craig said with a smile that warmed Tweek's heart.

"Thanks, you really are the best." Tweek said smiling back. Craig actually helped Tweek finish up his assignments and even get ahead of some of the other kids. Craig always had a knack for computers. After first period ended the day went by rather smoothly until he remembered he was meeting Clyde for so stupid double date crap. Craig walked over to Tweek's locker to see Tweek punching his locker and twitching again.

"Need help Tweek?" Craig said as he approached from behind.

"Augh!" Tweek yelped jumping back a bit and nodded looking away blushing.

Craig effortlessly open the locker and stepped back so Tweek could put his stuff away. "I know we have that double date thing with Clyde, but we could always call him and tell him we can't if your not feeling well." Craig said pulling out his phone ready to text Clyde.

"I'm fine!" Tweek yelled slamming his locker shut. "Quit worrying so much, nngh" Tweek said with another twitch. "Lets just go before we're late." he said reaching out for Craig's hand relieved when Craig took it. They walked silently to Clyde's house other than a few twitches and squeaks from Tweek. Craig looked over at Tweek, his worries growing. He didn't mind the slight twitches and squeaks Tweek made when he seemed stressed. In fact Craig thought they were kind of cute, but Tweek seemed to get angry at Craig whenever he noticed Tweek twitching. He'd have to find a way to get Tweek alone and find out whats really going on with him he thought squeezing Tweek's hand slightly.


	5. Tweek Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Tweek's past, sometimes some memories are better left forgotten.

Tweek struggled with his locker twitching with frustration. His anxiety growing as he heard a group of meat head jocks walking towards him. Finally after a few more fumbled attempts he forces the locker and swings the door open quickly hiding behind it praying that he's not noticed.

"Hey guys look, it's Tweek the freak!" One of the boys said stopping to make sure Tweek got his daily does of living hell.

"L-leave me alone," Tweek said looking down and away from the trio of jocks before him.

"Now that's not very nice Tweek, we just wanted to say hello." The largest of the boys stepped forward pushing him into the lockers causing his head to smash into the metal lockers behind him. He slouched down to floor holding back the tears threatening to come out from the sharp pain. Tweek looked up to see even one of the classroom teachers had stepped out to see what the commotion was about and simply met Tweek's eyes and walked back into his class without a word.

"We're going to be late Steven," a tall boy with brown eyes and messy black hair said from the larger boy in front of him.

"Shut up Casey I know," he said looking back and moving on without a second thought about the hurt boy he'd left on the floor.

Tweek got up and felt the back of his head for the bump. When he looked back at his hand there was a little blood but nothing serious. He sighed slowly walking slowly towards his next class. He hated everyone in this shitty school, ever since middle school where everyone else seemed to be breaking off into pairs of romance Tweek was left behind. His few friends had left him to hold what little social status they had left. Tweek had no one, completely alone labeled as that 'twitchy freaky kid'.

He was used to this though, he thought he was fine, he didn't need anyone to help him survive.

"Hey Tweek." The jock boy from earlier who Tweek remembered was named Casey said.

"Are you here to beat me up to? If so go ahead I don't fucking care anymore!" Tweek yelled looking up his eyes tired and tears starting to leak out slowly.

"No look I'm sorry about Kev he's an asshole okay?" Casey said reaching over and patting Tweek on the head. "Though I have to say, you're kind of cute when you're upset." He said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Tweek said wiping the tears away in disbelief that anyone would say anything nice to him.

"I don't know really, it just seems like you're having a rough time and I guess I wanted to help." He said looking away with a slight blush. "If you wanted you know... you could say I'm with you." He said with a smile.

"Augh! What?!" Tweek stepped back nearly falling over.

"Well I mean, I heard you were gay and you really are cute. I want to get to know the mysterious quite nervous Tweek." He said taking Tweek's hand.

"Are you just fucking with me?" Tweek said pulling his hand away. He couldn't believe someone was just going to swoop in and save him from his loneliness. Someone who would help bring light into the hell that was his life.

"No, look if your taken or not interested just let me know I'll quit bugging you." He said clearly annoyed by this rejection Tweek was giving off.

"N-no, I mean yes I'd like to be with you." Tweek said with a blush looking at the ground.

"Great!" Casey exclaimed reaching over and pulling Tweek closing pressing his lips to his. "Whoa, you taste like coffee." Casey said licking his lips with a smile.

"Augh! I-is that bad?!" Tweek yelped embarrassed by the sudden kiss. His first kiss, it was okay he thought, but he really couldn't quite understand why everyone loved kissing so much.

"Nah, it's just unique." Casey said with a smile.

"Dude, did you just kiss Tweek freak?" Kevin the large jock said from behind looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Don't call my boyfriend a freak asshole." Casey said with a glare back.

"Whoa there, didn't know preppy bitch Casey was a fag to." Kevin said a sly smile.

"You really think you could take me in a fight Kev?" Casey questioned cracking his knuckles.

"Just keep your gay shit away from me." He said storming off.

"Augh! You didn't have to do that! Now he's going be really pissed!" Tweek exclaimed quickly.

"Relax Tweek, dumbass there is all hot air, as long as you're with me no one will fuck with you again." He said patting Tweek on the head and hanging him a piece of paper with his number on it. "I've got to get to practice, send me a message." He said hurrying off to the fields.

The next month was like a completely different school, even the teachers were nicer to Tweek. He saw Casey everyday after school and even stopped worrying about his twitching and tics. Casey had started to push towards a much more physical relationship though and Tweek wasn't sure he ever wanted to do anything like that. He had to tell Casey he was A-sexual but he was worried he'd leave him if he found out. Each time they hung out though it was clear what Casey had wanted, Tweek now had no choice but to come clean.

"C-casey stop please." Tweek said pushing him back as Casey's hands had found their way into Tweek's pants.

"What the fuck Tweek, we've been together for a month and all you ever do is end up being a little fucking cock tease!" Casey yelled refusing to be pushed back again.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I want to go that far... ever." Tweek said the last part quietly.

Casey sat up quickly and stared him down for a moment. "What the fuck does that mean?!" He said clearly offended.

"I think I'm A-sexual Casey... I don't want to do that kind of stuff, just snuggle and maybe some hand-jobs like we've been doing." Tweek said looking up with a warm smile.

"The fuck?!" Casey yelled standing up quickly glaring down and the small blond on his bed. His friends had moved from the living room to the door frame curious about the yelling. "No fuck you, you don't get to have a fucking choice about this!" He yelled furiously grabbing Tweek tearing his pants off. "You think I put up with your annoying fucking twitches and weird noises because I fucking liked you?!" Casey said holding him down with his other hand in a fit of rage, his true colors showing through.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Tweek screamed in horror as Casey punched him hard in the face.

"Shut the hell up, you guys get over here and hold this bitch down!" He yelled at his friends in the doorway.

"Please stop! Don't do this Casey!" Tweek cried finding a sock shoved into his mouth.

"I said to shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

The next thing Tweek knew his ass ached and Casey was pulling out of him with a smug looking offering his friends a turn, Tweek was scared what they'd do to him. He was just some weak nobody, if he went missing he doubted that anyone would even care. He didn't want to die, he quickly grabbed the knife off the side table and lunged at Casey the blade found it's way between Casey's rib right into his heart. Tweek pulled the blade back slowly as Casey fell backwards, his friends staggering towards the door in horror.

Everything had become so vivid, Tweek squeezed the pill bottle in his right pocket as he felt Craig squeeze his hand. His little blue pills affects were getting weaker everyday, he'd turn back into that annoying twitchy boy and lose everything again. He really liked Craig, but he wasn't sure Craig would ever accept the real Tweek without his pills. He'd just have to take more, he couldn't lose everything again he wouldn't! They had finally arrived at Clyde's house with what felt like the longest walk of his life.

"Hey guys!" Clyde waved over with a smile from the window of his bedroom on the second story before disappearing. He heard the front door open and a Clyde burst out of the door tackling into Craig with a hug. "You ready for the most awesome double date ever!" He yelled.

"Get off dude!" Craig said shoving Clyde off. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The arcade and then the movies if we have time, but there's a couples competition at the arcade that you have to enter with me so I can force Kevin to join me in the dark side." He snickered rubbing his hand together like some crazy super-villain.

"You're so dumb dude..." Craig said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Clyde, do you have a bathroom I could use really quick I have to pee." Tweek said with a slight twitch.

"Sure man, first door on the right past the stairs." Clyde said pointing Tweek in the right direction.

"Thanks," Tweek said quickly hurrying off to the bathroom. After locking the door he quickly went over to the sink and pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket struggling to open it. He forced it hard with a twist sending pills flying across the bathroom counter, "Fuck!" He cursed as he quickly gathered his small blue pills with a large label "Xanax 1.0" on them. He quickly tossed four into his mouth and swallowed them down before tacking out another small silver pill holder and took out two pills labeled "Klonopin with a large K cut out in the middle." He hadn't taken Klonopin before and hoped mixing them like this wouldn't be to bad, but he needed all the help he could get to make it through without freaking out. He scanned the counter making sure no pills were left behind before flushing the toilet to make sure if anyone was listening they believed he was just using the restroom and left quickly back out to Craig and Clyde.

"Ready Tweek?" Craig asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's make this a double date to remember!" Tweek said louder that he intended to taking Craig's hand.

"Alright!" Clyde yelled out feeding off Tweek's excitement and heading off to the arcade where they were to meet Kevin. They all met at the arcade played a few games and relaxed while eating pizza and joking around. Then it was time for the arcades couples competition.

"Oh fuck no Clyde..." Craig groaned out when he noticed it was a Dance Dance Revolution competition.

"Dude you have to otherwise Kevin wont join me!" He hissed in a whisper while Kevin returned see what Craig looked so displeased about this.

"It's suppose to be legitimate couples only Clyde why did you sign us up!" Kevin whispered looking around.

"No ones going to check, besides Craig and Tweek are doing it so we have to support them!" Clyde said with a sly smile.

"Okay, I guess." Kevin said still feeling slightly uncomfortable about it.

"Come on Craig it'll be fun!" Tweek beamed and took his hand pulling him up as their turn came up. Surprisingly Tweek was extremely focused and fairly good at the game while Craig was practically tripping over his own feet.

"That sucked so much ass." Craig said with a sigh relieved that it was over.

"It wasn't that bad, besides we got to have fun and we're in first place right now!" Tweek said excitedly.

"Correction, you're in first place. I don't know how I didn't weigh you down further." Craig groaned with a half smile at Tweek.

"Whatever it was still fun!" Tweek said playfully pushing Craig who simply smiled back at him.

"Looks like Clyde and Kevin are up." Craig said pointing to the glowing machine.

"If we win you have to give me a kiss okay?" Clyde said to Kevin in a whisper as they stepped up. Before Kevin could respond the music started up drowning out any response he would've had and simply left him thinking about what Clyde said. Clyde was doing pretty well, but he wouldn't be able to beat Tweek's score at the rate he was going. Kevin knew what Clyde was playing at now, he couldn't win the game alone. If he didn't want to kiss Clyde he could just not try. Kevin bombed the first song hard distracted by his seemed quite disappointed about losing a bit of his usual excited energy. Kevin sighed to himself, because he could see himself actually enjoying being with Clyde. Screw it, might as well win to see that epic Clyde smile.

"We lost..." Tweek said looking disappointed, but happy that Clyde had won more than just some silly plastic medal as Kevin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Which Clyde took one step further and as they begun kissing in front of everyone until the judge asked them to please stop.

"Oh well," Craig said pulling Tweek close. "I'll make it up to you in other ways then with my crappy dance skills." Craig whispered sending tingles through Tweek's spine.

"Only if I get to leave another mark on you." Tweek whisper back with an evil smile.

"As long as people can't see them you can mark me with those sexy bites wherever you'd like." Craig whispered kissing him on the cheek. Tweek couldn't help but smile and think of all the fun places to leave little Tweek bites at now.

After the arcade it was already to late to go a see a movie and since it was still a Monday they had get home finish up their homework for tomorrow. They all walked back to Clyde's house where they said their goodbyes giving Kevin and Clyde some alone time.

"Your parents still aren't back from the coffee shop?" Craig asked as they walked up the Tweek's door the drive way noticing the empty drive way.

"Probably not," Tweek said with a sigh unlocking the door. Sure enough there was a note on table next to the couch. Tweek skimmed over it quickly pretty much saying they found some cool thing they'll be back tomorrow left you money and that they love him.

"Do you parent's often just skip out?" Craig asked wondering if he should stay knowing full well he'd get bitched at for it by his own parents later.

"Yeah, they find some weird or interesting little place they just have to see and they're gone for a day but they're usually always back the next day so I guess it's not that bad." Tweek said picking up the hundred dollar bill they left him. At least they always gave him way to much money for food, which probably wasn't helping his growing drug addiction.

"Did you want me to stay?" Craig asked, "I can run over and ask my dad if its alright."

"No I'll be fine, besides if I need you you're never far." Tweek said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Tweek." Craig said giving Tweek a hug and kissing him on the cheek while Tweek did the same.

Tweek shut the door and walked upstairs to his room where he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Passing out without even changing out quickly.

"Nngh you hate being me that much..." Another Tweek said staring at him holding the pill bottle.

"Who wouldn't hate being a little bitch like you." Casey said walking by placing an arm around him. "You know no one will want to be around you again without those pills." Casey picks them up and shakes them about looking pleased with himself.

"You're not real..." Tweek said sitting up on his bed now looking at the two figures before him.

"M-maybe your not the real Tweek!" The twitchy version of him yelled.

"No, no this is a much better Tweek. I think I would've even been okay with not sleeping with this one. Just as cute none of the annoying bullshit, seems like a win to me." Casey said with a smug grin.

"You're not real!" Tweek Yelled again, grabbing the closest thing near him and throwing it at Casey. It phased through him and he disappear like smoke as the pill bottle he threw shattered open sending blue and orange pills flying across his room.

"Nngh I'd rather be alone then someone Casey would want to be with." The other Tweek said softly before fading away as well.

"Fuck," Tweek cursed tears flowing out as he pulled his knees up to his chest and huddled close. The pills were starting to drive him crazy, he had always been paranoid but never had his paranoia formed full blown hallucinations before. He picked up his phone and saw that it was two am, maybe he'd be alone again he thought to himself. The only thing he knew for certain was that if he kept going like this he'd end up going completely crazy. He dialed a number quickly and hoped that maybe for once he was making the right choice.


End file.
